


Gold-Titanium Marigolds

by Lokiismylife27



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Cute, Denial, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Marigolds, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV Alternating, Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes Friendship, Pepper Potts Gets A Hug, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unspecified Setting, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife27/pseuds/Lokiismylife27
Summary: We've all seen Tony get Hanahaki Disease because of multiple people. But what if someone got it because of him?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Gold-Titanium Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like the Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390335) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock), [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter). 



> So, I was reading 'Like The Lily' by NamelesslyNightlock and Rabentochter (everyone should read all their FrostIron fics, seriously, they're so amazing), and decided to try my hand at a Pepperony story because I suck at writing FrostIron and have decided to leave that in the capable hands of STARSdidathing, NamelesslyNightlock, and Rabentochter because they're awesome. So, enjoy! This is set sometime between Iron Man and Iron Man 2, though it's pretty open to interpretation.

Pepper Potts stared at the marigold petals she’d just coughed up in dismay.  _ Why  _ did she have to go and fall in love with a playboy billionaire who would never love her back? This was not in her plans, and now she was probably going to die in a few months, because Tony only thought of her as a friend.

**~XXXX~**

Tony was getting suspicious. There were marigold petals in his house, and while marigolds were one of his favorite flowers… he didn’t want the petals all over the place. He’d found some whole flowers in the trash, too, and the petals seemed to be following him, because they were in his office too.

Finally he called Rhodey, thinking it was some kind of weird prank. 

_ “There are marigold petals in your house and your office? And you’ve been finding whole flowers in the trash?” _

“Yes…” Tony drawled. “Why?”

Rhodey was silent, and then,  _ “Let me call someone, I might have an idea. How’s Pepper doing?” _

“I think she’s coming down with something, so I told her to take some time off,” Tony said.

_ “Tony… do you know what Hanahaki Disease is?”  _ Rhodey asked slowly.

“No, why?” Tony asked.

_ “Lemme get back to you,”  _ Rhodey said, and hung up.

Rhodey promptly called Pepper, and got a confused,  _ “Jim?” _

“Pepper, do you have Hanahaki Disease?” Rhodey asked bluntly.

There was silence, and then Pepper said sadly,  _ “Yeah. It’s getting worse, too. Last time I practically coughed up a bouquet.” _

Rhodey groaned. “You and Tony are idiots,” he said morosely. “I don’t know how this shit happens.”

_ “I wouldn’t have this if Tony loved me, Jim,”  _ Pepper pointed out.  _ “I know there’s no chance of that happening.” _

There was a click before Rhodey could respond, and he immediately called Tony. 

_ “Rhodey?”  _ Tony asked.  _ “JARVIS says that Hanahaki Disease is caused by unrequited love. Who am I condemning to death here?” _

“Pepper,” Rhodey said flatly. 

There was silence on the other end, and then a whispered,  _ “But I love her.” _

“Yeah, well you’d better tell her that and kiss her, because otherwise she’s going to die,” Rhodey said bluntly. “She told me that it’s getting worse.”

_ “On my way, bye Rhodey,”  _ Tony said quickly, sounding panicked. There was a click, and Rhodey sighed. How did he get stuck with these idiots again?

Tony didn’t even bother changing out of his casual clothes- he grabbed the keys to his Audi and drove to Pepper’s apartment. He jumped out of the car and ran to the front door, ringing the doorbell. By the time Pepper came to the door, Tony was panicking. Pepper blinked when she saw him, then asked quietly, “Jim called you, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Tony said.

Pepper sighed. “Look, I get it,” she said. “You don’t go for commitment, and I knew that-”

Tony silenced her by kissing her. It wasn’t like the way he normally kissed people who caught his interest; this was slow and sweet, soft and gentle. Pepper slowly responded, and Tony pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. 

When they broke apart for air, Pepper looked startled… and relieved. “I can breathe,” she said.

Tony buried his face in her shoulder. “I’m sorry for being in denial,” he mumbled into her shirt. “I swear I wasn’t trying to kill you.”

“Oh, Tony… I know you would never try to kill me,” Pepper said softly. “And I can breathe now.”

“Does that mean I can kiss you again?” Tony asked.

Pepper smiled. “You can kiss me as much as you want,” she told him. “But maybe on the sofa, okay?”

Tony nodded and allowed her to lead him inside, feeling happier than he had in a long time.


End file.
